plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Piñata Party
Piñata Party is a game mode in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It takes place on the front yard and has zombies from all areas. Earlier Piñata Parties lasted for three days while most Piñata Parties last for a day. They can only be played when the player beats Day 5 in Ancient Egypt. After the player wins, they will smash 3 piñatas, which may have free Power Ups, Coins, or even costumes for plants. When the player completes three consecutive levels of Piñata Party in a row, Señor Piñata appears after the player opens the three regular piñatas. It requires three taps to break and always contains a plant costume or large amount of coins. Missing a day will restart the counter, meaning Señor Piñata can only be opened if the player plays three in a row. Levels See Piñata Party/Level History. Gallery See Piñata Party/Level Gallery. Señor Piñata Señor Piñata.png|Señor Piñata 2 more hits to go....png|Señor Piñata's first Degrade One more hit to go....png|Señor Piñata's second Degrade Say hello to the cute upgrade!.png|Receiving Iceberg Lettuce's costume from Señor Piñata Others ..jpg|Penny explaining Pinata party rewards.jpg|Awards Bloomerang's new costume .png|Receiving Bloomerang's Jamaican costume PP12-Yee-HAW!.png|Receiving a Wild West key from one of the Piñatas ....jpg|After whacking the piñatas 001.PNG|The player found a costume. PinataPartyAd.jpg|An ad for Piñata Party posted on the Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page Gallery of costumes Plants Potato Mine Costume2.png|Potato Mine's costume (blue bandanna) Cabbage-pult Costume2.png|Cabbage-pult's costume (sweatband) Bloomerang Costume2.png|Bloomerang's costume (Jamaican beanie) Iceberg Lettuce Costume2.png|Iceberg Lettuce's costume (earmuffs) Grave Buster Costume2.png|Grave Buster's costume (fez) BonkChampion.png|Bonk Choy's costume (boxing belt) Twin Sunflower Costume2.png|Twin Sunflower's costume (sunglasses) RepeaterCostume.jpg|Repeater's costume (viking helmet) Kernel-pult Costume2.png|Kernel-pult's costume (headband) Snapdragon Costume2.png|Snapdragon's Costume (firefighter's hat) Spikeweed Costume2.png|Spikeweed's costume (Grouncho Disguise) Spikerock Costume2.png|Spikerock's costume (glasses) Coconut Cannon Costume2.png|Coconut Cannon's costume (hard hat) Spring Bean Costume2.png|Spring Bean's costume (hula outfit) Cherry Bomb Costume2.png|Cherry Bomb's costume (fedoras and sunglasses) Threepeater Costume2.png|Threepeater's costume (pots) Chili Bean Costume2.png|Chili Bean's costume (diaper) Split Pea Costume2.png|Split Pea's costume (devil and angel) Lightning Reed Costume2.png|Lightning Reed's costume (lampshade) Tall nut.png|Tall-nut's costume (mustache) Pea Pod Costume2.png|Pea Pod's costume (fedoras) Melon-pult Costume2.png|Melon-pult's costume (sailor hat) Wmcoustume.jpg|Winter Melon's costume (beanie) Squash Costume2.png|Squash's costume (headband) Torchwood Costume2.png|Torchwood's costume (lab goggles) Power Lily Costume2.png|Power Lily's costume (glasses and bow) Jalapeno Costume2.png|Jalapeno's costume (park ranger hat) Snow Pea Costume2.png|Snow Pea's costume (winter hat) Zombies Swashbuckler Santa.jpeg|Swashbuckler Zombie's costume (Feastivus) Pianist Santa.jpeg|Pianist Zombie's costume (Feastivus) Christmas Poncho Zombie.jpeg|Poncho Zombie's costume (Feastivus) Kieh2jocdr3kjfu35ifi5igh.png|Camel Zombies' costume (Feastivus) Gargz.png|Gargantuar and Imp' costumes (Feastivus) Feastivus There was a "5 Days of Feastivus" Party running from December 24 to 29 (the last Feastivus Party lasts for 2 days). It was just like a normal Piñata Party, but the area was changed to a Christmas look with snow and other various Christmas-related stuff, the Pianist Zombie, Swashbuckler Zombie, Camel Zombies, Poncho Zombie, Gargantuar and the Imp had a new Christmas look. After completing a day of Feastivus, instead of Piñatas, the player could whack open 3 presents. After 3 days completed the player would whack a giant gift, replacing Señor Piñata. During this event, the Pianist Zombie will play Christmas Carols instead of its usual music. Gallery 1festivus.jpg|Gameplay of the First Day of Feastivus by Presents.PNG|Gifts ready to be opened by the player OnTheFirstDayOfFeastivus.png|Gameplay of the First Day of Feastivus by 1st day of Feastivus.PNG|Melonhead314's gameplay of First Day of Feastivus WOO WOO WOO.jpg|Gameplay of Second Day of Feastivus by 2nd day of Feastivus.PNG|Gameplay of Second Day of Feastivus by Melonhead314 IMG 6621.PNG|Gameplay of Third Day of Feastivus by WinterMagnet 3rd day of Feastivus.PNG|Gameplay of Third Day of Feastivus by Melonhead314 Senor present.PNG|The giant present (resemblance of Señor Piñata); Note that it takes 1 tap to open it 4th day of Feastivus.PNG|Gameplay of 4th Day of Feastivus by Melonhead314 5th Feast.PNG|Gameplay of Fifth Day of Feastivus by Minh 5th day start.png|The beginning of the Fifth Day of Feastivus (notice the frozen Imp on the top right-hand corner) 5th day plantfood.png|Plant Food in Action of the Fifth Day of Feastivus IMG_0853.PNG|Waiting for feastivus party Trivia *If the player does not get a plant costume after 3 tries, the piñata with the costume will be revealed. **The Imitater is the only plant that can't get a costume since it is already wearing make-up and a hat. *Piñata Parties can be played even if the plants and/or zombies encountered have yet to be seen or unlocked. **This includes premium plants. *This is the only instance you can play the updated versions of the tutorial stages in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time aside from the Tutorial levels. *For very few users, there is a bug where a Piñata Party won't occur, making it impossible to find Señor Piñata. *You can only play Piñata Party once you reach level five in Ancient Egypt. **This maybe because that's when the power ups are unlocked and free power-ups are potential prizes for Piñata Parties. *When you play a Piñata Party level with plants/zombies you haven't obtained/encountered, the almanac entry of that plant/zombie is unlocked. *Any Piñata Party with a premium plant, the Premium Plant will be on sale with either 60% or 50% off for a limited time. *Piñata Party can only be played on Mondays and Thursdays. *For version 1.9 and above, you have to pay 1,000 coins if you want to restart a Piñata Party level. *Starting from v1.9, Piñata Parties sometimes have extra goals for success just like normal and Brain Buster levels. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels Category:Modes